Amor de Baloncesto
by teffiw
Summary: Una chica pelirrosa que se hará pasar por un chico para poder jugar baloncesto a un nivel elevado.Un chico de apariencia fría que ira demostrando y descubriendo sus sentimientos a medida que pasa el tiempo con su compañero de cuarto¿Que los deparará el destino?


Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y desde pequeña siempre fui "obligada" a jugar basquetbol con mi padre, ya que es su deporte favorito y para su mala suerte yo no fui hombre por lo que me enseño a mi todo lo que sabía de ese maravilloso deporte.

En un principio todo era bastante complicado y tedioso para mí, me costaba un montón pero al pasar ese tiempo compartiendo con mi padre me fue gustando de sobremanera este deporte. Mi padre era un jugador bastante prometedor en sus años pero a causa de una lesión en su rodilla no le quedo más remedio que dejarlo.

Durante mis años de secundaria fui muy activa en el equipo femenino de baloncesto y llegamos más de una vez a lugares muy altos en las escalas de las mejores escuelas a nivel nacional pero para mi padre de alguna manera no era suficiente ya que el sueño de mi padre en teoría es que yo cumpla su sueño… aquel sueño que él no pudo realizar a raíz de su lesión…

… Mi vida que gira en torno a ese deporte… a veces no sé como tomarla…

-Hey!, Saku ¿a qué preparatoria piensas ingresar?- me consulto mi rubia amiga que me saco de mis pensamientos como siempre.

- Hmmm … pues aún no lo decido Ino – le respondí de manera sutil como de costumbre

- Conociendo a tu padre lo más probable es que te termine llevando a Estados Unidos para que juegues baloncesto con los mejores jajajaja.-

Al escuchar eso sólo me limite a reír pero tras meditarlo un poco no es tan descabellado… quiero decir el loco de mi padre es capaz de ello y de mucho mas. Cosa que me inquieta un poco.

-Bueno vamos a la práctica quieres-

-okeeeeey – respondió Ino al momento de seguirme a los vestidores para ir a la práctica.

Esa tarde transcurrió normal como de costumbre, nuestras combinaciones eran las mejores de todo el equipo, y todos nos aclamaban como era de costumbre, al fondo habían muchos chicos esperando a sus novias y otros que solamente estaban contemplando la práctica o a las chicas (¬.¬) … Aquella era la última práctica antes de la graduación por lo que fue bastante significativa para todas nosotras, muchas lloramos aquella tarde, compartimos con cada una en conjunto con las entrenadoras y luego de la practica nos dirigimos a comer a un restaurante cercano a la secundaria … ese día sin lugar a dudas fue el mejor de mi vida.

Luego de despedirnos todas me dirigí a mi casa como de costumbre, tome el metro, camine un par de cuadras y mi hogar ya estaba a la vista por lo que apresure el paso ya que debía ordenar mi uniforme escolar para la graduación que se celebraría a la mañana siguiente. Nuevamente fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar, al mirar la pantalla noté el nombre de mi mejor amiga Ino por lo que conteste rápidamente para no hacerla esperar.

-¿Saku?... –

-Si Ino ¿qué sucede?- respondí

-¿A que no adivinas?-

-Heeh? Pues no… ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿A quién te liaste esta vez?-

-¿Qué? No, no, no, no tiene nada que ver con eso, lo que pasa es que me seleccionaron en la preparatoria de Konoha!, en ese lugar el equipo de baloncesto es muy bien evaluado y solo hay jugadores de primer nivel, estoy tan emocionada y no puedo esperar ya para poder ingresar, además… el uniforme es tan kawaii que no me aguanto más kyaaaaaaaaaa! 3 -

-¿De verdad?, que bueno me alegro un montón por ti Ino ^^-

-Gracias Saku, supongo que te irás al extranjero no?, realmente te extrañaré un montón ya sabes-

-Eso aún no lo sé pero bueno, tengo que colgar, nos vemos mañana en la graduación-

-bueno bye bye-

-byee~-

Al ingresar a mi casa todo estaba patas para arriba y mi padre estaba como loco corriendo de un lado para otro gritando un montón de cosas de las cuales no le entendía nada.

-Papá… ¿se puede saber que es todo este alboroto?-

-¡Ohhh! Sakuu!- me respondió al momento de soltarme una enorme sonrisa

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Está todo listo querida-

-¿Listo para qué? – pregunte algo asustada

- Tu nombre de ahora en adelante será Satoshi –me respondió de lo más feliz de la vida

-¿Qué?! Qué tipo de broma es esta papá- le replique al momento de tomar un poco de aire

- No es ninguna broma cariño, de ahora en adelante te llamarás Satoshi e ingresaras a la preparatoria de Konoha, tengo todo listo, tus uniformes, estas cajas contienen ropa como para un año o tal vez más jeje, debes pensar que cosas levaras allí y ten esto.- mencionó al momento de pasarme unas tijeras

-¿Para qué son estas tijeras si se puede saber y que demonios es toda esta locura?-

-Para cortarte tu cabello *3* ¿para que más?-

-¡Estas completamente loco! como diablos piensas que me cortare el cabello y use todas esas cosas… a menos que entienda mal tu quieres que me haga pasar por un chico y que asista a esa preparatoria? Estas demente o que?-

-Claro que no, Saku no lo entiendes? Esa preparatoria prepara a los mejores jugadores de baloncesto y es muy buena además a los chicos que ingresan les dan una especie de membrecía y tienen dormitorios allí para todos los miembros del equipo por lo que es todo tan perfecto –mencionaba al momento en que sus ojos se iluminaban de manera extraña- claro que no es necesario que te cortes tu cabello ahora, eso puede esperar hasta que ingreses formalmente allí.

-Tu estas completamente loco!-

Fue lo que grite antes de encerrarme en mi cuarto. Me miré frente al espejo y vi mi liso cabello que me llegaba a la cintura, esto realmente era tan extraño y enfermo… al notar mi reflejo en el espejo fije mi mirada en el fondo de la habitación en donde había un balón de baloncesto, me aproxime a él y lo tome entre mis manos… tras observarlo por un largo momento pensé que quizás no sería tan malo después de todo al estar en los equipos femenino nunca podía disfrutar el baloncesto al nivel en el que lo hacía con mi padre o con los chicos de mi vecindario… tal vez esa loca idea de mi padre no sea tan descabellada después de todo…

… me decidí a intentarlo por al menos un mes y si no me gustaba lo que pasaba lo abandonaría y dejaría la preparatoria de inmediato antes de que los rumores de que una chica se estaba haciendo pasar por chico.

A la mañana siguiente se llevo a cabo la ceremonia de graduación a donde fuera que miraba todos estaban abrazados y llorando, fijé mi mirada en cierta rubia que se acercaba a mí a pasos agigantados llorando como bebe.

-Saku! Te extrañare tanto, lo que más me hubiera gustado sería compartir nuestras historias de preparatoria juntas y disfrutarlas, cuando vayas al extranjero prométeme que nos mantendremos en contacto siempre! Onegaii – me decía al momento en que lloraba como loca.

Mi piel se puso de gallina de un momento a otro… Ino… mi mejor amiga ingresará a la misma preparatoria que yo, quiero decir compartiremos nuestras experiencias de preparatoria pero de distinta manera ya que yo me haré pasar por un chico y ella no lo sabe.

-Acerca de eso… Ino hay algo que debo comentarte.- mi sonrisa se fue por completo e Ino puso una cara bastante seria.

-¿Qué ocurre saku?, ¿Algo anda mal?- preguntó la rubia de ojos oazules.

-Pues se que lo que te diré a continuación sonara algo descabellado… pero no puedo mentirte a ti, - tome una bocanada de aire para poder proseguir- Yo… yo asistiré a la preparatoria de Konoha porque así lo quiso mi padre, pero me temo que asistiré como un chico, mi padre arreglo mis papeles y en esa preparatoria mi nombre será Satoshi, y deberé comportarme como un chico solo para poder jugar baloncesto con los mejores… sé que es complicado, pero ¿podrías guardarme el secreto?-

La cara de Ino paso por todos los colores del arcoíris y finalmente pareció volver a la normalidad, me miro fijamente y me sonrió – Bueno, bueno no se puede hacer nada eh… tu secreto está a salvo conmigo no te preocupes, desde siempre supe que tu nivel de baloncesto era bastante elevado por lo que te aburrías en todas las competencias, siempre ganábamos gracias a ti, y cuando perdíamos era por los errores de las chicas del equipo, por que de ahora en adelante podrás darlo todo al 100% o incluso a un 200%, saku, no te preocupes yo te ayudare en todo de acuerdo-

…Y así pasaron los meses y hoy me encuentro de pie frente a la entrada de la preparatoria de Konoha vestida como un chico con mi cabello completamente corto a la espera de poder jugar un baloncesto divertido junto a chicos… no se qué será de mi durante este tiempo pero no me rendiré por nada del mundo.

Como siempre me encuentro metida en mis pensamientos hasta que algo como de costumbre me saco de ellos… un leve golpe en mi hombro que hizo que me diera vuelta para ver que había sido. Un chico alto de cabello azabache y unos ojos penetrantes igualmente azabaches se encontraba justo frente a mi observándome fijamente.

-Lo siento bajito, no te vi… deberías tener más cuidado.- articuló para luego seguir su camino

¿Quién diablos de cree ese idiota? Aghhh (¬¬) definitivamente ese idita me las va a pagar

-Ne, nee, Sa-to-shi-kun! ¿No crees que me veo guapa?- susurró una voz femenina bastante cercana a mi lo cual me asusto de sobremanera.

-I…I…Ino! –

-jejeje no sabía que me veía tan guapa jejejeje, aunque debo mencionar que el uniforme masculino te sienta bastante bien jeje-

-bueno, bueno vamos al pizarrón para ver en qué curso quedamos vale-

-haaaiii~-

…y así comienza mi agitada vida….


End file.
